The Mistake Of A Hero
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: Okay, I wrote this last summer and didn't plan to publish it but I noticed that no one was posting and because my friend forced me to. Keira is pregnant, and Jak is the father. What will behold the parents to be? May become M


The Mistake of A Hero

A/N: Okay I didn't originally plan to publish this so this might be bad, anyway I wrote this last summer and have it finished it's just I did it on one document so I'll post it over time. Okay, please be kind, I only published this because I thought it was okay, and because my friend wanted me to.

Prologue

It was an odd occasion that Keira would cuss. She found it stupid and proved that a person who did it lacked a better vocabulary. She was accustomed to it, however, by her friends and most of the people around her. She just never understood why you would do it.

However, today was different.

Today, a normal day for most, Keira's mind was jumping in a million different directions. She was frantically searching through her drawers for something she reserved for an emergency. It was an emergency. She finally found it.

Half an hour later Keira began to cry. She looked sick. And today she uttered one of her few cuss words. "Oh shit."

Chapter 1

It was when the two was just running aimlessly through the city when he got summoned to the naughty ottsel. And he was pretty shocked; it seemed that Keira and Ashelin were the ones summoning him. They turned around and walked back to the port. These two to a stranger's eye were pretty strange; a man was a 19 year old, handsome, with blonde hair with a green tint with an orange ottsel on his shoulder. They quickened his pace in order to see why the two girls who they thought dislike each other were calling them. Their summons hinted it was important.

Fifteen minutes later, Jak and Daxter arrived at his destination. Torn was lingering about checking maps of the city and checking with his endless legions of men, Tess was sitting at the bar, as if awaiting for her lover to return, and Keira and Ashelin were not far away from Tess, Keira had her head in her hands.

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and ran over to Tess. Jak walked over to the two girls. Ashelin turned and looked at him.

"Nice to see your still around." She said.

"Did you think I would die?" Jak asked. Ashelin looked wearily and turned her attention back to Keira. "What's going on?" He asked. Keira removed her head from her hands and turned to Jak. She faked a smile and that was the sign Jak needed to determine something was really bugging her.

"Keira what's wrong?" He asked once again. Torn had turned his attention to them and Ashelin went over to him. Tess and Daxter seemed off in their own world.

"You...I...We really screwed up." Keira sobbed out, ready to cry at any moment. She got up off the barstool she was sitting on and stood tall looking straight into his eyes.

"Jak...I'm pregnant." She said. Now everyone's attention was on them.

"What? How? I mean, When?" He stuttered out. "I mean you and I haven't... you know."

"Yes we did." She started, then blushed. Everyone's attention was on them. "Um..." She motioned to him the audience they had.

"Do you all mind?" He said. Everyone dispersed around the room but they still kept an ear open to hear about them. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to Keira. She sighed.

"It was after we kissed for the first time, you know when you won the antidote for the poison. We were walking in Kras City and... well, one thing lead to another." Keira decided to leave the rest to his memories. "I can't believe you don't remember." this sounded more hurt than angry or shocked.

"I remember." Ashelin said walking towards them. "Keira was talking to me about it later." Keira hid her face. Not only was she in deep, now she was a kiss and tell. "We had a big party the night before."

Slowly the memories fled back to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, Jak and Keira did leave earlier than everyone else." Daxter said. The two both tried to look in another direction.

"Is this relevant?" Jak asked. Slowly the outbursts were quieted down to whispers. Jak turned back to Keira "How'd you find out?"

"Well, I… I… I was sick and I thought it was the stomach flu, but then I haven't had my period for a while. I took one of the tests, several tests, and they all turned out positive." Keira looked up at him. "I'm pregnant."

It was just then that Keira's father Samos walked through the door. Keira got a scared look on her face and Jak moved forward.

"You do realize he's going to kill me." He whispered.

"It's my fault more than yours."

"How? It takes two people to-"

"Hello Keira!" Samos said walking towards his daughter.

"Daddy... I have to tell you something." Keira looked up at Jak, who was looking a little more than nervous. Samos saw.

"What did you do Jak?"

"Well- I..." Temptation urged he say your daughter.

"Daddy its not his fault."

"Then why are you two looking at each other like that?!" Samos slammed his walking stick on the ground. Everyone else in the room once again turned their attention to the scene. Daxter and Torn couldn't help but look away.

"Daddy... I'm...I'm...." Keira sighed. "I'm pregnant. Jak's the father." Samos's eyes widened and then grew furious. He then proceeded to hit Jak hard in the stomach with his walking stick.

"How could you do this to my daughter!!" Samos yelled.

"Stop! It's my fault too!" Keira stood in front of the newly injured Jak.

"He's the one who needs to restrain himself! You were the victim! Was their consent?! My daughter would never do something like this!" Samos tried to get to Jak but Keira was one step ahead.

"I was the one who suggested we do it."

"But he carried it out!" Samos was pretty dead set it was Jak's fault that he didn't take into consideration his daughters pleas.

"Samos...Calm down!" Jak said. Samos then hit him once again, below the belt. Keira turned around and tried to help Jak.

"Daddy, see what you did! If you want to hit anyone, hit me." Keira said. Samos turned his weapon back into an innocent walking stick.

"Keira, I know your trying to make him seem better, but I'm your father and I can't imagine you with anyone. Especially someone who I've raised like a son."

"Nice fatherly support." Jak mumbled, now partially recovered. Samos shrugged it off.

"And anyway, you're both so young, I didn't think you understood."

"Daddy I'm 18."

"I know, it's just..." Jak started to get to his feet when Samos pointed his walking stick at him. Jak stared at it carefully, making sure another illegal shot wasn't coming. "Don't move. If you even leave the block Keira's on, I will find you. You're going to stay and father this child." Samos ordered.

"He doesn't need to be with me every waking second. He has a life too." Keira vouched for him.

"Keira it's okay. I'm partially responsible for this child. I'll stay." Jak said, mostly meaning it but a part of him was saying it so he wouldn't get hit again.

"You're fully responsible for the child! Once she has this child your lives are going to have to change." Keira and Jak looked at each other. Samos sighed. "It's just that you two are so young, a kid is a big responsibility. I don't think you are ready. I barely thought I was ready and I was older than both of you."

"If it was up to us then we would've waited until we were older to have a child." Keira said. Jak nodded.

"So you do admit you could've waited! Well why didn't you? You aren't even dating!" Samos once again reverted his walking stick into a blunt instrument.

"We weren't thinking." Jak stated, backing away slowly.

"You aren't helping yourself Jak! I'm furious at you!" Samos growled, pushing the staff up to his neck.

"Daddy I think the point he's trying to make is that it was an accident."

"There is no such thing as an accidental baby. You either make one or you don't, there's no gray area."

"We weren't trying for a baby! God! We're going in circles!" Keira said exhausted. She tried to turn away but Jak was right behind her. She expected he would move but instead he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We made a mistake Samos! There isn't anything we can do about it now. Unless you want to time travel again, I suggest you deal with it." Jak said boldly, however expecting deep inside he was going to get hit again.

"That isn't such a bad idea."

"Daddy!" Keira shouted. Samos once again sighed.

"I'm going home. I need to wash out of my mind the thought of you two together." Samos turned and left. They both looked at each other and then turned to their audience.

"Enjoy the show?" Jak asked everyone. They all seemed to act like they weren't watching.

"Are you okay Jak? Pissy father's are the worst." Torn said, causing Ashelin to playfully punch him.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. I'm sure he is sorry too." Keira apologized, Jak shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure he has every right to kick my ass. I really screwed up."

"We screwed up." Keira corrected him. "I shouldn't have suggested it, I shouldn't have even kissed you that night had I known it would lead to this. I had the choice to back down, but I went along with it just like you. I never told you to stop." Keira grabbed his shoulder. "We're in this together. There's no going back now." She put her other arm on his shoulder and pulled herself closer. "Will you stay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He said and put his arms around her waist. She pulled back and moved her face closer to his. As they started to kiss each other, Samos walked back into the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?! Getting her pregnant isn't enough!" Samos said, he seemed to rush towards them.

"What? You mean I can't get close to the woman I'm going to be supporting?" Jak asked.

"You can. But you need to realize that there is a life inside of you Keira. You, Jak," He harshly once again pointed his walking stick at his neck, "should forget about it! You got your chance and now you're going to have to wait nine months. If you do anything to her other than kissing, I'll know." He moved the stick away from his neck. "Keira, you're going to get quite moody, and if he tries anything you may be more susceptable. Don't give him that chance."

"He's not a rabid animal!" Keira said, she pulled herself closer to him. "He'll be more responsible than I will." She looked straight into his eyes. Samos pulled the two apart.

"Seriously Samos, you never acted like this before. You act like I can't control myself." Jak said the stick dangerously close to his stomach.

"I never thought you would do this! I thought you could decide more wisely." Samos said.

"Why did you come back if you're only going to rip us apart after we decided to get through it together?" Keira asked, once again exasperated.

"I wanted to make sure you got home all right. I don't really trust him to take you home. He'll try something."

"You're acting like a paranoid ten year old who just found out how babies are made!!" Daxter shouted at Samos from the opposite end of the bar. Samos turned to him and glared. That was enough to back him down.

"I just had a realization that Jak is in fact a male and my daughter is a female. It's new for me and weird that they are capable of making... agh well! You know the rest." Samos turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Just give me and Jak a few minutes alone. Torn can we use your booth?" Keira was hinting at the only booth in the place with curtains on it. A place of absolute privacy. He nodded. They both got in and closed the curtains. Samos just glared and turned his attention to Torn's reports about the war.

Inside the booth Keira was just looking at her hands. She grabbed Jak's hand.

"I don't know what to do about him. He's really protective and I think he just never thought I would do anything before I was married. It's just shocking to him that it's you."  
"Sorry I'm not as respectable as Errol was."

"Don't joke. I'm guessing that he's going to stay the night tonight but would you please come over tomorrow? I really want us to be alone, with no interruptions and no chance he will walk in."

"Keira he'll kill me if I do anything to you!"

"Just come over to talk. I'm not asking you to sleep over." There was a silence that was quickly was interrupted by Samos yelling "I'm outside you know! Waiting!" She kissed his hand and left. Jak got out with her. As they left the bar it was pretty obvious that Samos was interrogating her.

"What did you do in there?"

"We just talked Daddy! Jak's mature and I'm mature!"

"If you were mature you wouldn't be pregnant."

"Can we forget about how it happened and focus on what were going to do?"

"The past is a memory. The future is a dream. The now is a gift." He sagely quoted.


End file.
